1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a program for performing printing using a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it is known that when performing printing by using a printing device, a user can interrupt a current job with an urgent job, or an interrupt job, so that a sheet on which the interrupt job is printed can be output as quickly as possible. In addition, there is known a method for performing interrupt printing during duplex printing of a continuous sheet by, subsequently to the printing of the preceding job on the first side of the continuous sheet for duplex printing, printing the interrupt job on the first side, turning over the sheet, and printing the preceding job and the interrupt job on the second side of the continuous sheet for duplex printing (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-201059).
However, the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-201059 may fail to quickly provide a print product based on the interrupt job in terms of the output format of the continuous sheet and post-processing steps. For instance, when a continuous sheet subjected to a printing process is not cut but is discharged as is, in some cases, a previous printed portion of the continuous sheet may be wound first and a subsequent printed portion of the continuous sheet may undergo post-processing first.